tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Series Of Unfortunate Events
Kaitlin goes through a day of bad luck. Although Emma thinks it's good payback for St. Patrick's Day last year, she feels like she should do something. Episode Summary Kaitlin wakes up to the dog peeing on her bed. She thinks it's a really great way to start the day, and the episode. She gets out of bed, and grabs a box of Frosted Flakes out of the pantry. The box says she can win a trip to a New England Patriots football game, but she didn't win. She's mad. She really hopes the school day goes better for her. Right when she walks into school, she gets socked in the face by Trev. Trev didn't mean to punch her, he meant to punch Nathan. Kaitlin goes to the office to get ice, but they're out of ice. Kaitlin goes to class with a black eye. Emma walks by Kaitlin in the hallway and notices what happened. She wonders what happened and Kaitlin explains everything. Emma laughs, and Kaitlin gets mad at her. Emma thinks this is great payback for St. Patrick's Day last year when Kaitlin kept getting lucky and she didn't. Kaitlin had no idea Emma was still holding a grudge for that. Emma then mentions all the grudges she's been holding: Dan for a water bottle, Ethan for dropping her keys in the toilet, and Jasmine for giving her one of the chocolate shakes after fighting off the Fateful Five. Kaitlin just walks away, furious. All of Kaitlin's classes go horribly too. All the homework Kaitlin thought wasn't due until tomorrow was due today. Kaitlin also gets a history test back, and she performed horribly on it. At lunch, Kaitlin can't even sit at the same table as Emma. She moves to a random table, where a bunch of annoying rednecks sat. They kept exclaiming their love for Donald Trump and yelling "hammer down." Kaitlin doesn't know how this day can get any worse, just like the other bad day she had. Emma eyes Kaitlin at the redneck table, and feels like she was harsh on Kaitlin. At the end of the school day, Emma finds Kaitlin and wants to apologize to her. Kaitlin is still kind of mad at Emma. But Emma really means this apology. She knows she shouldn't be holding a grudge on one of her best friends, and she says she'll stop if Kaitlin accepts her apology. Kaitlin does, and Emma will do her best to forget she ever held a grudge. Kaitlin and Emma hug. Kaitlin thanks Emma for making her day better because of this. Emma just hopes nothing worse happens. Meanwhile, in the Cat Clan Temple, the prophecy on the walls lights up, and the temple starts to shake. Production Information * CGI is only used in the very end of the episode in the temple * Twenty-fifth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The episode title is based off of Lemony Snicket's A Serious Of Unfortunate Events * Groose's Theme from ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ''is heard in the very beginning of the episode * Emma mentions the events of "Green With Envy" * Emma mentions a grudge she's held on Jasmine after the events of "Straight Outta School" * A clip from Donald Trump's inauguration is seen on Cameron's phone * While Emma apologizes to Kaitlin, Austin can be seen catching Hayleigh with the un-enhancer in the background, referencing "Austin's A Bit Cranky" * The temple from "The Road Less Taken" is seen. Also, the lighting and shaking foreshadows the two-part season finale Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles